


Turnabout

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled for Bad Girl -  Trash Palace





	Turnabout

“You should stay far away from me Katsuyori Shibata.” You giggled as you straddled his lap. “I’m nothing but trouble and I’m gonna break your heart.” 

“I’ve got to have a heart to break first sweetheart.” Shibata replied with a grin, clutching your ass in his hands. You lowered your head, your lips pressing to his as you ground down on him. 

**  
Hands tied, blind  
Do you know what to expect?  
In back of my mind  
I always know what’s coming next

**

“I guess we’ll see who breaks first.” You said moaning as his fingers crept between your bodies, pushing into them as they rubbed you through your jeans. “It should be fun.” 

Shibata simply grunted, pulling your shirt up over your head and moving his hands to cup your breasts through the bra cup, running his thumbs over your nipples. 

“Take off your bra.” Shibata said watching as you reached behind your back, unclasping your bra and throwing it to the side. He grinned and lowered his mouth to your nipple, sucking it between his teeth and swirling his tongue around it. 

You moaned, hands sinking into his hair as he suckled at your breasts. “God you’re so good at this.” You said making him grin against you. 

“I know. Now get off me and take off the rest of your clothes. I want to fuck you.” Shibata said sitting back in the chair as you climbed off and shimmied out of your pants and panties. “You know, for someone who claims to be such a bad girl, you sure follow directions well.” 

**  
I’m good at being a bad girl  
I’ve got the ways to bring you to your knees  
I’m good for being bad  
And you’ll be begging, “Please, please, please”

**

“Well, if I stop being such a good girl are you going to spank me?” You taunted climbing back onto his lap. You could feel his cock gliding along your slit, the head bumping against your clit as you moved. 

“You know I would have no hesitation in turning your ass a nice shade of pink.” He said giving you a hard smack on your butt to emphasize his point. “So, slide that nice tight pussy around my dick and fuck me.” 

If he didn’t fuck you so damn well you probably would’ve told him to fuck off, but you wanted it just as much as he did, so you grabbed him in your hand and pushed him into your opening slowly seating yourself on him. You grinned impishly as you held still, not giving him the movement he so craved as you locked your thighs around his and not allowing him to force your movements. 

You stared in each other’s eyes in challenge neither backing down as his fingers tightened on your hips, digging in almost painfully as you strained to not let him move you. 

“I can do this all-day princess.” Shibata said. “Can you?” You glared at him, knowing he had the winning position. Your thighs were already quivering, burning with the effort of holding yourself in place. “Now you can quit your little game and fuck me properly or I’m going to fuck you anyways and you won’t be coming.” 

You held out for another few seconds before you gave in, lifting yourself up and down his thick shaft, making him grin in victory as his hand moved to your pussy, rubbing your clit as you fucked him. His mouth returned to your nipples, flicking your tongue over the peaks and nipping them as you bounced on him. 

‘You’re slowing down on me princess.” Shibata muttered as your pace slowed down, your thighs screaming in exhaustion. 

“I can’t Kats,” You groaned. “I’m exhausted. Let’s switch positions.” 

‘Uh uh.’ Shibata chided. “You wanted to play. You lost. You stay right where you are until I come. You’re lucky I’m going to allow you to come. I could just as easily leave you on edge.” 

“Fuck I hate you.” You said resuming your movements.

“I hate you too.” He said with a smile.

**  
I only wanted to kiss you  
I only wanted to hate you  
I only wanted to fuck you  
I only wanted to love you


End file.
